


the untitled office project

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, seven deadly sins spoilers, the moral of the story is that Gabrielle needs a raise, well whatever the one-sided version of that is anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Vera's sick of Hamish poaching her employees, Gabrielle still can't believe she hooked up with Randall and both men are pretty unapologetic on the matters involving them.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	1. proper business etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> This is about to be deleted. I suck at titles, please help me in the comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera sets up a meeting with Hamish to confront him on his unethical business dealings

* * *

Gabrielle groaned as she watched Vera read the email she was CC'ed on. She could almost see the older woman's eyes bulge out of her head in anger.

"Motherfucker!" Vera yelled angrily.

Hamish Duke had poached yet another one of their employees and Vera viewed the deflection as an act of war. The woman was dramatic enough as it is but Hamish seemed to unlock another level of insanity with every button he pushed.

"Gabrielle! Get in here!" Vera yelled.

Gabrielle already knowing the drill had made her way into the office before Vera had summoned her.

"I need you to-"

"Set up a meeting with Mr Duke? Already sent the request I'm just waiting to hear if his schedule is clear."

"Great okay."

"Can I get you anything? Lavender tea? _Xanax?"_

"No need, I'm fine. That'll be all."

Gabrielle nodded and returned to her desk where her phone had lit up with a notification from Randall, Hamish's ~~business~~ partner who she'd had a drunken one night stand with at Christmas party a few months prior.

 **He's free in** **20**

_Great I'll let Vera know_

**What're you wearing?**

_Seriously_

**Guess I'll see for myself when you come up**

_Stop being_ _a_ _fuckboy!_

**Role play is my passion.**

She decided not to respond and instead phoned Vera.

"He'll be free in twenty minutes."

"Thank you Gabrielle, we'll leave in thirty."

Vera insisted on making Hamish wait so they walked into the office ten minutes late and were guided to Hamish's office by his assistant. Randall was sitting on his desk playing with a small ball, he looked hot as usual Gabrielle thought but she couldn't let herself be distracted because Vera was about to chew Hamish out.

"Vera, what a pleasure. Please, have a seat," Hamish spoke gesturing to the chair in front of him.

"No thank you, I'll stand," she scoffed. "You have quite a lot of nerve."

"So I've been told but I wonder what prompts you to say this."

"You poached another one of my core employees."

"I find your allegations libellous."

"Oh is that so?"

"Absolutely, do you mind if we continue this conversation in private?"

"Gabrielle you're excused."

"Randall you should take her to the break room to try one of our new energy drinks," Hamish suggested.

"You got it boss," Randall chuckled guiding Gabrielle out. "You know what, I just remembered the fridge in my office is where I put the energy drinks." He sighed.

"I never pegged you for a creeper." Gabrielle commented crossing her arms, annoyed by the lengths Randall was going to to get her alone.

"I've never been pegged at all actually."

"Funny," she scoffed walking into his office.

"Yea you'd think I'd be into that considering my last girlfriend had a whole strap on collection."

"I thought you took me in here to flirt with me. Now you're talking about your ex?" Gabrielle asked with a raised brow.

"You sound a little jealous."

"I'm actually not," she scoffed.

"You sure?"

"If this is how you flirt I'm not surprised we only fucked when we were both shitfaced."

"You would've done the same sober."

"I haven't yet now have I?"

"Yet huh?" Randall grinned.

"I didn't mean it like that," she scoffed rushing to correct herself.

"Oh you so meant that shit," he smirked sitting on the desk in front of her.

"So I find you slightly less disgusting than the rest of the male population. Big whoop Carpio." She replied rolling her large brown eyes.

"Felt like a little more than slightly."

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Gabrielle replied, unable to hide the whiny tone that left her mouth.

"Well we could always you know, not talk."

"You're gross."

* * *

"Vera I actually have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb Hamish, it's unbecoming. Your firm employed yet another one of my employees."

"We employ who's talented, they're the ones who apply," Hamish shrugged. "You can't be mad at them for wanting to work in an environment that's conducive to the fostering of their creativity."

"Conducive to the fostering of- okay wow. You ply them with pretentious alcohol during business hours and call it a stable work environment," Vera scoffed bitterly.

"Gets the job done, market reports show that we're outperforming you. People want something fresh Vera, you aren't exactly old so there's no reason to continue running the company the way the men before you did," Hamish replied walking over to her.

"You poach my employees and now gloat about it?"

"I wasn't gloating I was quoting statistics," Hamish grinned, his voice dropping even lower.

"What are you doing?" Vera asked putting a hand up to Hamish's chest.

"What so you expect me to believe you only came up here to give me a _metaphorical_ tongue lashing?"

"I came up here to discuss proper business etiquette," Vera scoffed.

"And since then how many times has the thought of riding my face like you did last time crossed your mind?"

"I- what? You're absolutely delusional, what happened in that elevator was a fluke."

"I could change that," Hamish grinned leaning in for a kiss. "If you let me."

Vera closed the gap between them, gripping his hair kissing him roughly. Desperate to regain some semblance of control, Hamish lifted her and placed her onto his neatly organised desk; she still refused to relinquish the power she had in the situation and that didn't surprise him one bit. He pulled back causing her to whine a little but her demeanor changed when he knelt before her.

"Sorry I have to rush this time," Hamish sighed hiking her skirt up and removing the black thong she was wearing. "Risque," he teased.

"Underwear lines aren't very attractive," Vera replied rolling her eyes.

"Huh huh," he nodded in approval as he began circling her clit with his tongue.

"Stop teasing," she commanded, pulling him back up to her level and kissing him. "I have another meeting I can't afford to be late for."

"Sure the meeting is what has you so eager to get me inside you," Hamish teased taking a condom from his wallet and putting it on.

"Shut up," Vera groaned shoving him into the chair and hiking up her dress further before climbing into his lap. "And not a word of this to anyone."

"Never," Hamish replied breathlessly.

* * *

"Wait so _Escanor's_ power came from an archangel?" Gabrielle asked, grabbing a handful of M&M's from the bowl on Randall's desk.

"Yep," Randall replied bouncing a small ball off of the wall next to him and catching it.

"And _Ban_ is in purgatory?"

"Yea."

 _"Estarossa_ is a creep?"

"Perhaps the most surprising of all." He sighed.

"I really need to catch up."

"You're welcome to binge watch with me if you'd like."

"Even if I had the time, eww no."

"Worried you'll sleep with me sober?"

"More worried I'll find your company enjoyable."

"I literally just spilled some major tea on _Seven Deadly Sins_. I broke my no spoiler oath to sate your burning curiosity."

"No I asked a question and you went off. Projectile vomiting information without context is not how you satisfy a woman."

"Oh because I need tips on how to satisfy a woman."

"As a matter of fact-"

"No- nope you didn't complain."

"Because I was sprinting out of there."

"Okay let's hear this advice then."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the beeping of her pager.

"Vera has a meeting in fifteen minutes I have to ensure the interns set everything up correctly. Sorry maybe next time, I'm taking these by the way," she finished taking up the large bowl of M&M's.

"So there's gonna be a next time?" Randall asked with a grin, unfazed by her grand theft candy.

"No." Gabrielle grinned as she walked out, shamelessly adding an swing to her hips because she could feel Randall watching.

She approached Hamish's office and raised her hand to knock when it opened.

"How much time do I have until my meeting?" Vera asked as she walked out of the office.

"Twelve minutes," Gabrielle responded getting the elevator.

"And are those M&M's?"

"Yea you want?"

Vera shrugged and took one from the large bowl in response.

"So did you and Hamish come to a conclusion?"

"Did we what?"

"You know sort everything out?"

"Oh, yea sure I guess," Vera replied frazzled.

"Cool."

* * *

"Hey dude do you have a bowl or something I can- Jesus Hamish there's a bathroom down the hall," Randall groaned as he walked in on Hamish adjusting himself.

"There's also a reason why people knock."

"Yea well I never knock," Randall replied rolling his eyes until they focused on something in the trash can. "No way- are you banging Vera Stone?"


	2. the three times vera caught randall flirting with gabrielle and the one time she decided to something about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera is displeased with Randall's sudden interest in Gabrielle and paranoia ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it sounds ooc I apologise but in canon we have seen that Vera can be on the mama bear side so I thought I'd take that to the extreme with this. Plus trusting men? Could not be me.

* * *

The first time Vera noticed that something was up with Randall and Gabrielle was a week after her meeting with Hamish. She was seated in her office like she would be on any given day but on this day in particular she could see the tall curly haired boy flirting with Gabrielle as she peered through the blinds. He was leant over her desk, a permanent grin etched on his face while Gabrielle was trying much harder to hide hers. She could practically see the stars in her assistant's eyes despite being so far away and she knew that men only smiled like that when they wanted something in particular. She wasn't fine with Gabrielle getting taken advantage of, so she decided to see what Randall wanted.

"I'm just saying that if you let me take you to lunch it's way less commitment than dinner," she heard Randall say.

"May I ask what brings you here, Mr Carpio was it?" Vera asked.

"Randall is fine and I'm just here to collect something that Gabrielle borrowed."

"Then I suggest you do that swiftly Mr Carpio, Gabrielle and I have lunch reservations."

"Right," Randall replied taking the now empty bowl that once housed his M&M's. "I'll see you around Gabrielle and I hope you ladies enjoy the rest of your day," he finished, walking out.

"Well, that bowl must be pretty special," Vera commented.

"I guess," Gabrielle chuckled. "Randall's just really annoying at times," she added.

"I could have security keep him out if you'd like.'

"No Randall is harmless and I think I like the attention."

Vera was sure Randall had thought that too.

"Well if he ever makes you uncomfortable just let me know and I'll have it dealt with. Now get ready."

"Ready for what?" Gabrielle asked, confused.

"We're going for lunch remember?"

"Okay," Gabrielle beamed in response.

* * *

The second time, she'd caught Randall helping Gabrielle carry a large stack of boxes from the elevator. Well Gabrielle had one box and he had a stack nearly as tall as he was, she appreciated the way the younger women was using what's typically an uncomfortable situation to her advantage.

"Careful with those boxes Randall if you ruin anything Vera will have your head."

"I'm fine with that if you'd have the rest of me," he replied with a sheepish grin, sounding a bit winded.

"Shut up let's get the rest from the elevator."

Vera chuckled at the memory of what happened in that elevator but went back to not spying on her protege.

"How did I get roped into doing all of your work for you?" Randall groaned. "I actually have a job you know."

"I'd never have guessed you did," she scoffed eyeing his typical hoodie and jeans combo.

"Hamish doesn't believe in a dress code."

"Well Vera's dress code is what got you roped into this." Gabrielle commented, reminding him how he stopped her to tell her that her legs looked great.

"Go out with me Friday night."

"See you around Randall."

"One day you're going to say yes."

"That's a really rapey mindset."

"And I typically don't do this but we both know you like me so if I have to flex a few muscles and do some manual labour, I'm good."

"I'll text you." She replied with a small smile.

"Perfect."

* * *

The third, she'd called Gabrielle on a weekend to double check something and had heard Randall's distinct voice in the background.

"Am I interrupting?" Vera asked, hiding the stern tone she wanted to use.

"No I'm just at a friend's party."

Hamish had mentioned to her that he'd be throwing a small party- further investigation of his Instagram suggested it was anything but. She was sure that was where Gabrielle was.

"Randall's?"

"He invited me yea," Gabrielle replied, sounding guilty. "I can leave if-"

"No don't let me stop your fun. I was just double checking my schedule."

"I'll email to you right now. Anything else?"

"No that'll be all."

After Gabrielle hung up Vera made sure to send Hamish a text to meet her at their usual place ASAP, ensuring that she specified that it was to talk. Whatever intentions Randall had for Gabrielle his best friend was sure to know.

* * *

Hamish walked into the apartment where he and Vera decided to have their _business meetings,_ it was odd for her break their schedule and contact him on the weekend but he wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to see her.

"I got your text," he smirked walking into the bedroom.

"Then you'd see it said I needed to talk, and not about anything that warrants that look on your face."

"We could've spoken anywhere, you told me to meet you here," he pointed out. "So, we can talk afterwards," he added, already unbuckling his belt.

"Fine but you're doing all the work."

"You say that like it's some type of punishment when I've been dying to get on top," he scoffed in response, pinning her to the bed and kissing her roughly.

"Watch the hair," Vera reprimanded. "I have an appointment in an hour and I can't have my scalp agitated."

Hamish rolled his eyes at the request but nonetheless complied, it was a lot easier than her last request which was to not mess up her eyeliner- frankly it wasn't his fault she cried during that orgasm or as she said her allergies were acting up.

* * *

"Something's bothering you," Hamish spoke, returning to the bed clad in boxers and carrying two glasses of scotch.

"Your powers of perception are as groundbreaking as your last marketing report," Vera replied with a scoff before taking a swig of the scotch.

"And your sarcasm is the second best thing you can do with your tongue. What's going on?"

"Why is your little sidekick sniffing around my assistant?" Vera asked sternly.

"Randall's hardly my sidekick, it's like I'm Batman and he's the Flash or something to put things into perspective."

"You're deflecting."

"Excuse me if I'm not keen on discussing Randall's sex life."

"Oh so they're having sex?"

"I didn't say that but I think it's pretty obvious he wants to."

"Gabrielle has enough on her plate she doesn't need any distractions," Vera scoffed.

"Not that I don't believe you aren't a handful, is it possible that you're maybe mothering her too much?"

"I don't mother her at all what are you talking about?"

"You forget I actually pay attention to more than just your boobs right?"

"I've taken her under my wing," Vera scoffed. "Would I rather place her in a top position when one opens up as opposed to some arrogant man? Yes."

"And that's the only reason?"

"This world can be cruel to young girls." She admitted, keeping her tone void of emotion.

"Based on what I've heard, she's capable of being cruel right back," Hamish replied kissing Vera's bare shoulder.

"Small mercies."

"Randall is an idiot," Hamish sighed. "But he's also loyal and compassionate and he seems to really like Gabrielle."

"Please for all I know you guys could be trying to poach her," Vera replied rolling her eyes before the realisation hit her. "That's it isn't it? She's my assistant, she knows all my secrets and most of my company's secrets."

"Vera that is crazy," Hamish scoffed.

"Is it though?"

"Yes," Hamish chuckled. "I can't even come up with a response to those allegations. Who Randall wants to sleep with is his business."

"And it just happens to be my assistant? I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. From this moment on I'm sealing the lines of communication between our companies."

"Okay, same time Tuesday?" Hamish asked.

"Yes," Vera scoffed walking out carrying her clothes.

She didn't even finish getting dressed, opting to draft up the memo while standing in Hamish's bathroom. None of her employees should be seen fraternising with Hamish's. Was it dramatic? Yes. Was it necessary? Absolutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typing on mobile and my keyboard is acting up like a city girl. I hate this btw but isn't hating your work a writer requirement? Anyway! Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
